dragonballwhatifsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Earth
Resistance Saga: Age 761: Approximately 2 years sense the events of the last chapter. Later Age 762 Age 761: Raditz and Gine are entering Earth's atmosphere and are beginning to land. After the two have awoken they exit their pods, and begin to use their scouters to scan the planet searching for the highest power level believing that it will be Kakarot. Raditz: I'm picking up a large group of high power levels coming from the west. Gine: Yes they seem to be the highest on the planet, one of them is reading to around 1,450. Raditz: There's no way Kakarot could be that strong he was born with a power level of 2. Gine: Well there is only one way to find out lets get going. As the two Saiyans set off in the direction of power levels, what they didn't know was that they were headed for a battle currently going on between Garlic Jr., Goku, and Piccolo. Goku: Whoa Piccolo do you feel that energy two extremely powerful beings just arrived. Piccolo: Yes Goku I noticed, but i'm a little busy right now. Garlic Jr.: You both should be more worried about yourselves. In that moment Garlic Jr. grabbed both Goku and Piccolo pinning them to the wall crushing their necks. Garlic Jr.: Well do you two have anything you'd like to try and say before you die. HA HA HA Gohan: leave my daddy ALONE! Gohan then charges Garlic Jr. slamming into his chest with his head at a power level of 1,307, causing the brute to crash through the window of his fortress and fall below. Goku: Gohan how did you...? Gohan: Daddy your okay! Piccolo: We can't beat this guy in a head on assault. Kami: Then I will buy you some time. Goku: Kami your back on your feet. Kami: Yes, I will buy you and Piccolo time to prepare by confronting Garlic Jr. on my own. After saying this Kami flies down to the ground to find Garlic Jr. when out of nowhere the demon launches behind Kami and grabs him, beginning to crush the life out of him. Goku and Piccolo realizing that this is their only shot begin to charge a full power Kamehameha and Special Beam Cannon. Raditz: I'm now reading two of the power levels increasing rapidly. Gine: It seems that their is a battle going on, I just hope Kakarot is winning. Piccolo: Goku i'm going to die if Kami doesn't get himself to safety. Goku: Ah if only we had more time! Garlic Jr.: Well Kami I hope you've said your prayers, not that its going to matter for you. But just before Kami is about to be crushed Garlic Jr. sees Krillin preparing a Kamehameha and launches it directly at him. With no other option Garlic Jr. narrowly avoids the attack dropping Kami. Being annoyed by Krillin's interruption Garlic Jr. prepares to head after Krillin but then notices two beings in the sky. Goku and Piccolo notice them as well, two beings wearing armor, with tails, and a strange mechanical device on their face. Goku: Piccolo fire your attack now while he's distracted. Piccolo right, SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!! Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!!! The two warriors send two beams of light that pierce through the sky at devastating speed straight towards Garlic Jr. Before the monster has time to react the two beams go straight through his body leaving him to collapse motionless on the ground. Goku: I hope these two aren't here to destroy the Earth, because i'm out of energy. Piccolo: Same here I put everything I had in that shot. Garlic Jr.: Well it wouldn't have mattered because i'm still alive, HA HA HA don't you fools remember I can't be killed i'm immortal. Raditz: What an annoying little vermin, i'll take care of this. Before Gine has a chance to stop him Raditz shoots down in front of Garlic Jr. and punches him square in the face forcing him to fly back and smash into the support beams of his fortress, causing the entire structure to collapse on top of his body. Krillin: Well that's one way to get rid of him. Realizing that the entire building is about to fall apart Goku grabs Gohan and flies down to the ground with Piccolo. Raditz: Humph, what an annoying piece of trash, ah Kakarot you look just like our father. Goku: What, are you talking to me? Raditz: Yes you your pretty hard to miss with that pointy hair. Goku: We can't be brothers that's impossible. Gine: Its true my son, I have missed you so much. Goku: Mother is it really you? Gine: Yes, i'm so happy to finally see you again, you've grown into quite the warrior. As the two hug each other a familiar being explodes from the rubble nearby. Garlic Jr.: I did not spend all these years planning just to have my minions killed, fortress destroyed, and quest ruined by a couple of monkeys! Raditz: Oh, don't worry I'll take care of him. As Raditz began to charge an energy attack, Garlic Jr. started to summon the Dead Zone. Garlic Jr.: If I can't beat you with my fists then i'll simply lock all of you away in an eternal prison! AHHAHAHAHAHA!!! With the portal opening everyone started to get sucked into the Dead Zone, unable to escape its gravitation pull Raditz quickly gathered the remaining energy that he needed to launch his energy attack. Raditz: Here creature take this DOUBLE SUNDAY! A beam of pink light flashed towards Garlic Jr. pushing the demon into his own portal locking him away, closing the portal behind him. Krillin: Were alive! Goku: He he ya I guess we are Krillin. Goku: Hey thanks for the help Piccol... Goku then turns and realizes that Piccolo is already flying away. Gohan: I guess he had to get going. Goku: Well we better get Kami back to the Lookout before he dies on us, Piccolo wouldn't be to happy about that. Hey are you going to come with us or? Gine: Go wherever you need to we will follow. Goku: Alright this shouldn't be a long flight. Goku and Krillin carried Kami and Gohan back to Lookout where Mr. Popo quickly got a senzu bean from Korin. Kami: Thank all of you for helping me deal with Garlic Jr., but I must ask what you two visitors are doing here on Earth. Gine: We came to find my son Kakarot and bring him back with us to help us in are fight against a tyrant named Frieza. Raditz: But it seems Kakarot might not be as strong has we had hoped. Goku: Hey, I may not be as strong as you are but I know how to fight. Oh and I prefer to go by the name my grandpa gave me, Goku. Gine: I understand we will call you Goku from now on, but I have to know will you come help us son? Goku: I would but your both so much stronger then I am, I think i'd get more in the way then help. Raditz: I'm curios brother how do you know exactly how much stronger we are then you? Krillin: Well that's easy we can feel how much energy you two are stemming and we can compare it to our own. Goku: Krillin's right, don't you two know how to sense energy? Gine: No we have to rely on our scouters to tell us peoples power levels. Kami: I see well if you two would like I can teach you how to sense ki without the need for that machine. Raditz: Really, hey your a Namekian aren't you? Kami: What is this Namekian that you speak of. Raditz: Yes i'm sure of it how did you end up this far from Planet Namek? Kami: This is the first time I've ever been told that i'm from another world, but it would make a lot of sense. Goku: Well Kami's right you two should stay here and maybe you could train me. Gine: I'm afraid that we don't have time it took us 2 of your Earth years to get here and we still have to get back and tell the rest of our team about the news. Krillin: Why don't you just use the Dragon Balls in a year to wish your whole team here to Earth? Raditz: What are these Dragon Balls, and how can they help us? Krillin: The Dragon Balls are 7 wish granting orbs that when gathered let you make one wish. We could use them in a year to have the rest of your Saiyan buddies brought to Earth, and then we could all train together. Gine: Its a good idea we could cut down on time by 3 years, and if we can master this ki sensing ability it will give us an advantage over Frieza's forces. Raditz: I agree mother lets stay on Earth and train up Goku and his friends, then they can all help us in our mission. Kami: It's decided then you two shall stay on Earth while we wait for the Dragon Balls to reactivate. So it was for the next year Goku showed his family his new life on Earth including his son Gohan, wife Chi-Chi, and all of his friends the Z-Fighters. Raditz and Gine learned how to sense ki, and Piccolo trained harder then ever to grow strong enough to match the Saiyans. Age 762: After a full year had passed Goku sent Gohan and Krillin to find the Dragon Balls and bring them back to the Lookout so they can make their wish. The two traveled finding the last ball in the Tsumisumbri Mountains. Krillin: Hey Gohan over here I found it. Gohan: Cool now we can head back to the Lookout. As the two were about to leave they were ambushed by a group of Bio-Men all with power levels of 1,000. Krillin only having a power level of 1,500 and Gohan at 400. Krillin struggles to fend off the warriors and keep Gohan safe at the same time. While the two warriors are distracted an elderly man comes out of hiding to retrieve the Dragon Balls. Dr. Kochin: Finally I have waited so long, don't worry Dr. Wheelo you will be out of your prison soon. Piccolo: I wouldn't bet on it. Dr. Kochin: What who are you? Piccolo: I'm only going to say this once call off your goon squad and give the kids back the Dragon Balls. Dr. Kochin: Or what my Bio-Men are state of the art warriors. Piccolo: Oh really give me second. With a smile on his face Piccolo disappears and reappears next to Krillin and in just a matter of seconds kills every single Bio-Man with ease. Piccolo: Those are your state of the art warriors AHHAHA! I hope you have a breakthrough soon because those pieces of garbage couldn't defeat anybody. Dr. Kochin: Why you, if I had access to my laboratory I would have my real Bio-Warriors kill you easily. Piccolo: Ya well when you find these imaginary warriors let me know I would love to fight them. Piccolo then walks over to Gohan and Krillin and asks them if they are planning on making the wish to bring the other Saiyans here today. Krillin says that they are, so Piccolo goes with them as we wants to know just how strong these other Saiyans are. With that the three warriors head towards the Lookout to make their wish.